The Truth About Love and Life
by sirinnette
Summary: Kim moves to Florida to train for the Pan Global Games. Everyone knows what happened after that. The letter. But what about their life after passing their power to see the real world as adults. does Kim send the letter? MMPR to DT. not Kat bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I like to introduce myself, I'm Sirinnette and this is my first PR fanfic, but second I have written. I need to apologize but I'm not that good at English as I'm from Puerto Rico and we speak Spanish. I'll try my best to write this so you guys can understand it, if you don't let me know.

As everyone knows, I don't own the Power Rangers because I was like 4 years old when they were on TV which means that they belong to Disney and Saban. Except for Robert, Joseph, Karen, Patricia, Nicole and Noah. Those are mine.

-Dialog-

"_Thoughts_"

**Flashbacks**

I think this is all you need to know.

Let start the story

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kimberly Ann Hart was at the airport in Miami, Florida. She was there to start her training for the Pan Global Games. A couple of weeks ago she got an offer to train in Florida with the famous gymnastics trainer Gunthar Schmith.

The last couple of weeks were a total chaos. Starting with Tommy being held captive because of Kat. It wasn't her fault because she was under an evil spell, but still. The Kat stole her power coin and that was slowly killing her. Then Kat stole the Falconzord. If that wasn't enough, she was kidnapped and connected to a machine that drained what was left of her powers and life source. Thank God Tommy got her in time. He even fought against Lord Zedd to rescue her. But then all bad things seem to be happening to her.

At the end she decides to go train on Florida, and fulfill her dream of being a successful gymnast. She saw the man that was supposed to take her to the apartment complex she was going to stay while she was in Florida.

-Welcome to Florida. My name is Robert and I will be taking you to the apartment complex you are going to stay for the next months. - Robert said to her.

-Nice to meet you Robert. I'm Kimberly, but you can call me Kim. –Kim said to Robert while they walk to the car and drove to town. When they got to the complex he took her suitcase and gets it to the lobby.

-Excuse me, my name is Kimberly Ann Hart, I'm sating here to start training for the Pan Global. –

-Oh yeah. You are the new girl from California. I'm Joseph by the way. If you need something just call me. Your room is 309, this is your key, your mail will be bringing here. I'll give you the address later. Have a nice day Kimberly. –

-Thank you Joseph. See ya. -And with that she got on the elevator to the third floor. She found her room. Instead of opening the door, she knocks it. She didn't want to enter and interrupt something. She waited until a girl opened the door. She had long black hair and blue, almost gray, eyes.

-Hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Karen McCubbin, come in and welcome to your new home. Hey guys let me introduce you the new member of the gymnastics academy Kimberly Hart. Kimberly this is Patricia Fanning and Nicole Lloyd. – Patricia has long black hair and deep blue eyes, while Nicole was blond and has green eyes. After Karen introduced her she started to unpack her belongings. She called the guys in Angel Grove to tell them that she got to Florida well.

_Months Later_

-You know, I can't still believe that I'm here in Florida training for the Pan Global Games. It's like a dream but real at the same time. And at some point it's like if I was supposed to be here to start with. –Said Kim to Karen at the same time that Noah, a male gymnast came to them.

-Well look what we got here, the most gorgeous gymnasts of the Miami Gymnast Academy. Karen you look marvelous as always, let me give you a present, a pretty red rose. My sweet Kimberly, always radiant. What's up with the white? No pink today in your wardrobe? – He teased her. Noah Caldwell was Karen and Kim's best friend from the MGA. He was a very handsome young man. He has green eyes and dirty blond hair. He was also in love with Karen. Although they didn't admit it, Kim knew they will be an item very soon. Noah was one of the best male gymnasts at the MGA and always helped the girls out with their routine.

-Yeah, I know it really weird but you might get used to see me in other colors, especially white. By the way, I'm making my own designs for some leotards I want to use in the individual competitions that we get through the time we stay training. – Kim said.

-That's cool, but I bet that's not what you girls were talking about. – He said.

-I know. I was telling Karen that this is some kind of dream come true. I wasn't like this a couple of years ago. I was shy and I was always hiding behind the others. But then things started to happened and I start to change. And here I am, I'm a new person following her dreams and I like it. – She then stopped for a moment before saying something else. –Do you want to come with me to the school's music room, I need to do something and I think you'll like it. – Then she go to her apartment to get a notebook, while she remembered the day she start to change.

_**Flashback**_

**A petite brunet was sitting on the usual table she always was with her best friends and teammates at the Youth Center. She was there with Billy, Zack and Trini, while Jason and Tommy were sparing. The things were a little different this time, as everyone was happy that Tommy was back on the team as the White Ranger, but also as the team leader.**

**-Hey Kim you're ok? You seemed kind of lost in time for a moment. –said Zack and Trini nodded her head yes and Billy, as the genius he is, got the point.**

**-Kim you are still upset that we have to defend you from that monster? Listen; no matter if once in a while we have to protect you, that doesn't mean that you don't disserve to be a Power Ranger. You were hand chosen by Zordon and that means that you are totally capable to do this. You are a Power Ranger, THE Pink Ranger and at the same time the Pink Ranger it's you. This is what you are. - He then got up a walk away with the other, leaving her to think of those words.**

"_**Billy is right, this is what I am. Sometimes it doesn't seem like it but this is where I'm supposed to be. Even there is moment when everything is dark, but I can do this. This is where I belong."**_** With that she took out a note pad and started to write a beautiful song that she never got to finish.**

**End of Flashback**

As she got to the music room at school, she found that Karen and Noah were already there. They look at her with puzzled eyes as she took a seat on the piano. They were amazed at the skill she have playing the instrument.

-A long time ago I wrote a song but never got the chance got finish it, and somehow I think that I have the other part of the lyrics that were missing on my head.- and then she started to sing

_This is me__ (by Demi Lovato; piano version)_

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world, What I've got to say  
But I have this dream, Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time, to let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, Shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This me_

Do you know what it's like?  
To feel so in the dark  
to dream about a life, when you're a shining star  
Even though it seems, like it's too far away  
I have to believe, in myself  
it's the only way

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I got to find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I got to find you

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, _

_gonna let the light, shine on me_

_there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be_

This is me, This is me

Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

When she finished the song, she looked at her two friends who were crying. She had put her heart and soul in this song. This was how she felt when she first became a Power Ranger. She was always behind her friends. The she learned that her place was there, as a Ranger. Then it was the darker part of her life, right before she moved to Florida to fulfill her dreams. All together, she was singing to herself to have faith in herself and others.

-Kim, that was so beautiful, I can't believe that you never told us you could sing like this. You know maybe after this is all over you can became a professional singer and songwriter. –that was the only thing that Noah could tell her.

-I don't know, maybe… but not now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Time passed, and a lot of this happened. The Ninjetti powers were destroyed and the rangers got the Zeo Power. Aisha was replaced by Tanya as the new Yellow Zeo Ranger. Tommy got a "Dear John" letter from Kimberly. Jason became the Gold Ranger and Kim won a gold medal at the Pan Global while Karen got silver and Noah got the gold medal on the male's competition.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well this is the end… for now. Hope you like it guys, if you don't think is god enough send me a review and I will do as much as I can to make it better. These are the links so you can see the faces of my own characters.

Noah ()

Karen (.)

Patricia (..) in case you don't know she is the actress that play the part of Samara Morgan on the movie The Ring.

Nicole (.)

Hope you see the pictures because it better than my description. See ya on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I love them and I'm glad you like it.

This does not belong to me. It belongs to Disney and Saban with the exception of Karen, Patricia, Nicole and Noah.

Now the story:

Kimberly was at MGA practicing her new routine. She tried to go to the Olympic Games in 1996 but she didn't pass the trials to make the Olympic team. Noah was the only lucky one of her friends that actually made it. He got a bronze medal in the all-around competition and the USA team got silver. He and Karen were a happy couple by now and she was happy and glad for it. At least they didn't have the bad luck in love like her.

After she finished her routine she went to her best friends who were talking with Patricia and Nicole. They were all good friends, almost like the same group of friend she had back on Angel Grove before the letter. She still could not believe how things ended but the she just do what she needed to do. After a long talk Kim went to take a shower and think in the man she left back at California, the one that she would never see again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jason was walking through the building trying to find a petite brunette. When he got to the training area he saw a lot of people doing gymnastics moves.

-Noah, look! That's the guy from Kim's pictures. I think his name is Jason. What is he doing here?- said Karen who was going Jason's direction follow by Noah and the other girls.

-Hey sorry to interrupt. My name is Jason Scott and I'm looking for Kimberly Hart. I'm a friend. Mind to tell me where she is?-

-Actually yes, we do mind. What the hell are you doing here? You want to make sure that Kim is suffering. Tell your dear friend Tommy that she is fine, and that he makes her a favor. Now get the hell out of here.- said a very pissed Patricia while the others just stand by her.

-Look, I don't know what are you talking about but I'm not going anywhere without talking to Kim. If you don't tell me where she is I'm going to ask someone else.- Jason was lost because of the way he was being treated. He didn't knew any of them and they were defending Kim as if he had done something to her; something bad.

-You know, she is taking a shower, after that you can talk to her. The only think we ask is that after that you don't return ever again. She doesn't disserve this. What ever happened between Kim and Tommy is actually between them, you didn't have to take sides, less his side after what he did to her.- Nicole told him after noticing that he didn't have a clue of what Patricia was talking about. She was giving him the opportunity of talking to Kim just once.

-I don't know what you are talking about and you don't have the right to talk about what happened between Kim and Tommy because you don't know anything about them. We did not take sides, Kim was the one to keep us away from her.-

-What the hell are you talking about? You guys, her so called friend pushed her away when she more needed you.- Noah was beyond pissed. Kim passed a lot of bad moments on the last months and then he came and says that it's her fault!

-Let's wait for Kim so she can explain what is going on. OK- they waited for five minutes and Kim was back, dress with jeans and a pink top. When she saw Jason she got mad, but at the same time happy because her big brother was there.

-Jase, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Switzerland with Trini and Zack.- she hug him and they took a seat beside her friends.

-I got back to Angel Grove months ago. I even got back in business for a while. Did I mention that gold is my new favorite color?- that give her the hint that he was the gold ranger. When he saw her eyes he knew that she understood him.

-I'm glad to hear it. Let me present you my friends. This is Noah Caldwell, his girlfriend Karen McCubbin, Patricia Fanning and last but not least Nicole Lloyd. Guys this is Jason. By the way, how are the others doing? Haven't heard from them in a while.- she said knowing to well why.

-First, nice to meet you all. Now to answer your question; Trini and Zack are still in Switzerland; Aisha stayed in Africa and trades her position with Tanya who is the new addition of the family; Last time I talk to them they told me Billy was in Aquitar; Rocky and Adam still the same; Kat is doing fine her work, she's trying to do her best and Tommy, well, the last time I saw him, he was horrible. Kim, Tommy is suffering so much because of you. He hasn't be the same since you send him that latter braking up with him. What I don't under…-

-What are you talking about Jason? I never wrote a letter to Tommy, less braking up with him.- she was surprise that her brother would tell her that.

-Kim, are you telling me that you never send a "Dear John" Letter to Tommy? – When he saw her nodding, he started to tell her what happened on Angel Grove.

-Kim, when I was on Angel Grove I saw how different Tommy was, so I asked the other why was that. They told me that you send him a letter telling him that you were in love with someone else and that you only loved him as a brother. I didn't believe it at first but Adam told me he was the one who read it out loud because Tommy asked him to. Billy also confirmed it, and you know he has never lied to us. Kat said that she could not believe that letter because she knew you loved Tommy, but since you didn't call she didn't knew if believe it or not.- Kim was crying after she heard the story. She didn't do that. She loved Tommy; she was still in love with him.

-Jason, this is not possible I didn't do it. Months ago I was waiting for Tommy to call me and he didn't. I guess that he just forgot because he was doing his job. Two days later I got a letter from him, telling me that he was in love with Katherine. It also said that he didn't want to know anything about me, as well as the others. I once call to his house and they told me he was with Kat, skiing. That make me thought that the letter was true.- she was crying more hard by this time. Who could do this to them.

-I think we should go girls. Jason please take care of her or I will be force to kick your ass back to Angel Grove.- said Noah changing into big brother mode.

-Look buddy, I don't think you can kick my ass, less put a hand on me but yes, I will take care of her.- with that Noah and the girls let them alone.

-Ok, Jason now that we are alone we are free to talk. So tell me exactly what is happening there; especially that thing about Aisha being on Africa.- she asked.

-Well, when the ninja powers were destroyed, they had to go on a quest. It was in some part of time, mostly in the past. Aisha went to Africa but decided to stay so she could help the animals sending Tanya on her place. As for Billy, he had an aging problem and went to this planet Aquitar, because they were the only ones that could help him. Anything else you want to know?-

-Maybe I want to know who sent the letter to Tommy. I really want to know who could hate us so bad to do this to our rela…- the she remembered something important.

-What is it Kim?-

-That **dammed** monster! I'm going to kill him. Jason, whom hate us more in this universe?-

-The evil villains, but what those it has to… I can't believe it.-

-I can't believe that we fall for it. Rita and Zedd won. They destroyed our relationship with a simple letter. You know what I'm going back to Angel Grove as soon as I can. I need to speak with Tommy about this. He probably hates me but I have to try.-

-That's why I came. There is going to be a tournament to rise found for the shelter, and I came to invite you. We can help and you get to speak with Tommy about this whole mess. So what do you think.-

-You have yourself a deal mister.- and with that the planning started. They were going to Angel Grove to surprise the others but they were surprised ones.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tommy, Kat and the other rangers minus Rocky were on the Power Chamber taking care of Lerigot. The wizard was hiding from someone.

-It's he going to be alright- Kat asked to Alpha.

-The sun has taking his tall on him, but it should restore his life force for now.- Alpha responded.

-I wonder who's after him.-Asked Adam; there was no one who could be after the wizard. In that moment Lerigot started to roll on the bed he was.

-What's happening to him?- asked Tommy.

-Tommy wait, Lerigot is receiving a telepathic transmission that is obviously upsetting him greatly.- said Alpha. Then he turned to Zordon. –Zordon what should we do?-

-PHERHAPS IF WE CAN FIND OUT WHAT HE IS RECEIVING WE CAN HELP HIM. ALPHA ATTACH THE CRANIAL TRANSMISSION SCANNER, AND CONNECT IT TO THE VIEWING GLOBE.- he said. When Alpha did was he was told the image of a woman appeared on the viewing globe.

-Zordon, I know you can hear me so listen well. Lerigot must surrender. Say hello to Lerigot's family; Tiara, loving wife and caring mother to little baby Batel. Don't you just want to pinch those adorable cheeks.- she finished. Lerigot was suffering in the Command Chamber while receiving this.

-Make it stop. Look what it's doing to him.- cry Kat.

-Bring him to me.- She say once again.- Oh, and by the way as a token of my appreciation I spear a couple of your favorite humans. There is certainly not too much to look at but my senses tell me that they were once one of your own. How do you call them? Oh yes, Power Rangers.- after that the viewing globe put the image of two divers. Then one of them take off the hood revealing his identity.

-Kimberly…- Tommy said while he looks worried at the viewing globe. "_She better not hurt her_"

-Do what I say or its lights out for all of them.-

-… and Jason- Tommy finished his last sentence. And after that the transmission was over. "_Oh God, this is bad_"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the ship, Kimberly and Jason were trapped without knowing why.

-Kim.-

-Yeah.-

-I think we are in major trouble here.-

-I say. Wish we could morph.-

-It doesn't look like there's any way out.- in that moment two other persons appeared on the other cell.

-Hola.- said the skinny one.

-Yeah, Gutentag- follows the other prisoner.

-My name is Antonio Bandera.- tell the skinny one again.

-Bulk?- asked Kimberly.

-Skull?- asked Jason.

-You are speaking to us?- asked Bulk

-Who is this Bulk and Skull?- asked Skull

-Something is strange with those two.- Jason told to Kim.

-Oh, you just figure that one out.- she said making fun of Jason, because there was always something wrong and strange with them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the Command Chamber, Alpha was dealing with Lerigot. The others were amazed that they could speak between them.

-They understand each other?- Kat told Zordon.

-AS GOOD FRIENDS SHOULD.- he respond

-I don't understand. Why would Divatox want Lerigot.- speak Tanya for the first time.

-I BELIEVE THAT DIVATOX PLANS TO LERIGOT AND HIS GOLDEN KEY TO PASS TO THE NEMESIS TRIANGLE INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION. ONCE THERE, SHE WILL LIKELY TRAVEL TO THE LOST ISLAND OF MURANTHIAS AND ATTEMPT TO JOIN FORCES WITH AN EVIL CREATURE NAME MALIGORE.- Zordon says answering Tanya's question.

-Oh great. Then what?- Tommy said visibly pissed off.

-THEN NOTHING WOULD BE SAFE. EVEN THE ZORDS WILL NOT BE ENOUGH TO STOP THEM.- after the words of Zordon every one of the rangers started to asked how that was possible. Suddenly Alpha started to scream.

-No!- he said

-What is he doing?- Tanya asked him.

-Ay yi yi. He is performing the Liarian prayer of guidance. Lerigot is preparing to surrender.- Alfa informed them.

-But why? We can let him do that.- said Kat.

-It's his family Kat. Will do the same thing for each other.- Adam explained to her.

-I just hope they are ok.- she answer.

-Ok listen. Will get Kim and Jason out of there, then will go after Lerigot's family.- Tommy started planning.

-Look Kimberly and Jason were Power Rangers once. If anyone can get through it, they can.- Adam said to Tanya. She had the opportunity to fight alongside of Jason but not Kimberly. In Kat's case she knew them both. They went to the beach where they were going to do the change of Lerigot for Kim and Jason. Of course that they were going to fight to get the five of them out of Divatox hands but for that they would need a miracle.

-Look there they are.- Tommy informed the other rangers. Divatox goons were getting out of the ship by that time.

-SEND LERIGOT DOWN!- Elgar scream to the rangers.

-NO! BRING OUR FRIENDS CLOSER FIRST!-Tommy told him back.

-YOU HAVE NO CHOICE HUMANS. THIS IS AS CLOSE AS YOU GET. NOW SEND THE WIZARD DOWN!- Elgar told them.

-I don't like it. We should try to stole them until we can figure something out.- Adam told Tommy.

-Yeah. I think you are right.- he reply.

-Lerigot is gone.- Tanya told them.

-LERIGOT! NO!- Kat called him

-COME BACK!- Tommy also call. Lerigot only wave his hand goodbye and started walking. Tommy asked Elgar to free Kim and Jason but he told him to swim for them and with that he go away while throwing the bodies to the sea. The rangers look for the bodies but found that it was fake. Out of desperation, Tommy cheeked the other fake body. The only thing he wanted to do was go after the ship to save his best friend Jason, who was like his brother, and his ex-girlfriend Kimberly, which he still love deep inside even when he didn't wanted to admit it. "_Kimberly, hang on_"

-Tommy. They are gone. They tricked us.- Adam got to calmed him a little bit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kimberly was listening to Divatox's plans for Jason and herself; and she definitely didn't like how they sound.

-Ok. This is so lame. You know, we come back here to surprise everybody and help out with the shelter; next thing you know we are snack food for some monster munches.

-Munches!- Bulk said thinking about food, like always.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mean while in the Command Chamber, the rangers were trying to find a way to help the others and Lerigot's family. They were also creating new zords for them to help them to pass the Nemesis Triangle.

-THE NEW ZOEDS YOU ARE CREATING WILL POSSESS THE POWER TO CARRY YOU SAFELY ON YOUR QUEST TO THE NEMESIS TRIANGLE, TO RESCUE LERIGOT, HIS FAMILY AND OUR FRIENDS. BEHOLD YOUR NEW TURBO ZORDS.- Zordon told his rangers.

-They are just ordinary cars.-

-NO TANYA, THEY ARE EXTRAORDINARY CARS; VEHICLES EQUIPED WITH THE POWER AND VELOCITY OF TURBO TECHNOLOGY. INDIVIDUALY THEY ARE FORMIDABLE FIGTING MACHINES; BUT WHEN MORPH TOGETHER THEY FORM THE TURBO MEGAZORD. THE MOST POWERFUL ZORD EVER CRATED.-

-ADAM, DESERT THUNDER WILL BE YOURS TO COMMAND. KATHERINE, YOURS IS CALL WIND CHASER. TANYA, DUNE STAR IS YOUR TURBO ZORD. AND TOMMY, RED LIGHTNING WILL SERVE YOU WELL. THE MOUNTAIN BLASTER WILL SATY BEHAND FOR NOW.-

-Remember rangers, once inside the Nemesis Triangle communication with the Command Chamber will be impossible.- Alpha informed them.

-BEFORE YOU ARE YOUR NEW TURBO MORPHERS; FIVE KEYS SIMILAR TO LERIGOT'S GOLDEN KEY. INDIVIDUALY THEY WILL POWER UP YOUR VEHICLES AND GIVE YOU ACCESS TO YOUR MORPHINE POWERS. BUT TOGETHER AND ONLY TOGETHER THEY WILL BE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO SEE YOU SAFELY TO YOUR MISSION. NOW REACH OUT RANGERS AND ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY.- they morph into the new Turbo Rangers, felling the power running through them.

-All systems check out. Your zords are programmed and ready to go.- said Alpha.

-TAKE YOUR ZORDS ACROSS THE GRAT DESERT TO THE SEA. THERE YOU WILL FIND THE GOST GALION, A PHANTOM SHIP THAT WILL TAKE YOU AND THE ZORDS TO THE NEMESIS TRIANGLE. THE COMBINED POWER OF YOUR KEYS AND THE GALION WILL SEE YOU TROGH SAFELY. NEITHER THE SHIP NOR YOUR ZORDS WILL BE DETECTED BY DIVATOX. GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU.-

-Alright rangers POWER UP!- Tommy gave his command. They drove the Turbo zords across the desert.

-Ah man, this is awesome.- Tommy said to himself, loving the Red Lightning zord.

-Desert Thunder ready to rumble.- informed Adam

-Wind Chaser ready to haul.- Kat told them

-Dune Star is going to shine.- Tanya affirmed.

-Red Lightning ready to bolt.- Tommy answered.

-All systems go Tommy- Told Adam.

-Alright, let's reach some velocity. Shift into Turbo!- Tommy command. Meanwhile in the Command Chamber…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-BY ACEPTING THIS HONOR YOU ARE ALSO ACEPTING A GREAT RESPONSIBILITY. AS THE NEWEST RANGER YOU MUST TAKE YOUR LEAD FROM THE OTHERS AND LEARN TO USE YOUR NEW POWERS WISELY. YOU WILL COMMAND THE MOUNTAIN BLASTER AND YOU WILL BE KNOWN AS THE BLUE RANGER. GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The blue ranger resulted to be Justin. The rangers find the Galion and stared their journey to the Nemesis Triangle. During the travel Divatox sent the Pods to fight the rangers but as always the rangers end victorious.

Jason and Kimberly were planning a way to escape Divatox ship in the moment they get close enough to Muranthias. Thy goy Bulk and Skull out of the ship and then Kim got out, but to Jason could not make it out. On the Island Kimberly got trapped by the natives and taken to the Serpent Temple were she was going to be again in Divatox hands.

The Galion Ship was destroyed by two torpedoes send by Divatox's submarine. The other make it in time out and got to the Island safe. Then morph in to the Turbo Rangers and started to find the temple. Once there they were going to do their job.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Maligor, great flame of destruction; It is I, Divatox your one and only true soul mate. This moment has been long in coming, and now I bring you two perfect specimens to seal our matrimonial pact. Now wake and feed upon their purity, and let evil twist their souls.- Divatox chanted. Jason and Kimberly were hanging on the middle of the lava pit and were going to be thrown in there if the rangers didn't appear soon.

-Alright guys this is it. You guys are ready?- when the others said they were, they put in position.-Move out on my command… GO!- they got out of their hiding place.- Hey, did we miss the party-

-Who invited you?-Said Divatox.

-We did- Kimberly answered her.- Rangers, this is Divatox. Divatox, this is your worst nightmare.-

-HA! Low them into the volcano.- when Divatox order it, Justin got to the wheal to stop them to fall into the volcano, while the others fight and Adam helped Lerigot.

-KIM!- Tommy scream. "_Lord no. Please don't let something bad happen to her_"

-GUYS HELP!!- Jason and Kim beg. The other try to reach them but they couldn't.

-KIM! KIM!- Tommy was screaming for her. They were thrown into the lava pit. When they got out of it they were full of pure evil. "_Beautiful, NO!"_

-Kimberly, Jason.- Tommy celled them. – Kim!- Tommy was Kimberly's first target but she didn't harmed him, while Jason attract Justine and Kat. Adam also tried to stop Kim but he couldn't do it. She almost strangles the Yellow Ranger, Tanya, to death. She only had one target in mind.

-Kim you got to fight the evil.-Kat said to her.

-Evil is like evil does.- and started her attack. "_I need to stop. I'm hurting my friends_." Tommy stopped her and took him helmet off, so that she could see his face.

-No. Look at me Kim. Look at me. It's me. It's me Tommy.- he softly whispered. Kimberly's mind started to fill with all the love she felt for him. "_Tommy? Handsome it's really you_." All the battles, all the sacrifices he did for her. The time he fought against Lord Zedd to save her. Here was the same man trying to save her but the voice of Kat make her snapped and the hate filled her all over again.

-Yes, we are your friends-

-Friends, JA; I don't have any friends.- "_NO!"_ At the same time Jason grab Tommy and started to strangle him. – Oh yeah and sweetie, pink is out.- she said to Kat and kick her.

-You moron ranger- Jason told Tommy.

-No I don't want to hurt you.- but Jason was too strong for him and put him into the border of the lava pit. Kim and Divatox were telling him to throw him into the fire, but he didn't want to.

-NO! This one is mine.- The magic of Lerigot and his wife took Kim out of the spell.- Now I'm the one with the muscles and the power.- Jason told Tommy.

-Yeah, that's right Jase, but you are not using your brain power.- with that hi throw him to the lava pit catching him at the same time.

-TOMMY!! HANG ON!!-Kim called for him and went to help him.

-Kim?- Tommy asked her when she was by his side, like always. That call was all he needed to know that she was by her side again.

-I'm with you.- they took Jason out and the fight started. Kim put the liarians in a safe place and they got Jason out of the spell as well.

-Excuse me- Jason said to one of the goons, helping Kim.

-Why thank you- she said.

-Any time. -And the fights continue. The ranger took out their weapons. Maligor got out of the lava pit and grow so the rangers call their zords forming the Turbo Megazord. After defeating Maligor they went back to Angel Grove. They left Bulk and Skull o the park and took Jason and Kim with them to the Command Chamber.

-Oh my God, this is totally cool. Absolutely morphinominal.- Kim said admiring the Command Chamber because it was the first time she was there.

-RANGERS IT IS GOOD TO SEE THAT OU ARE ALL SAFE. JASON, KIMBERLY WELCOME. IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN.-

-It's good to see you again Zordon. You don't know how much I miss you. I miss all of you guys.- Kim was almost crying.

-We miss you to Kimberly.- Adam told her.

-Adam, I'm proud of you, by the way nice hair cut. Justin, you are the newest and youngest member of the Power Rangers family. Let me tell you that you fought better that me, when I did it for the first time. I'm very proud of you. Welcome to the family.- then she hug him.

-Tanya, first I'm sorry because I almost strangle you. On the other hand, you are a great Yellow Ranger. I know Trini and Aisha would be more than proud if they could see you now as well as am I. Welcome to the family.- they hug each other.

-Kat, I'm proud of you. I'm also glad that you are the Pink Ranger and I know there was no one better than you for this. I'm very sorry for attacking you. Please forgive me.-

-There is nothing to forgive Kim. You give me the opportunity to become the Pink Ranger after all I did to the team, especially you. I'm always going t be grateful.- after those words they hug.

-Tommy, you are the man I always knew you were. You show me back there why you are the leader of the Power Rangers. I am proud of you as well. –They share a hug in front of the others. At that moment Tommy softly whispered something to her.

-We need to talk.- she just nodded

-KIMBERLY I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU. YOU ARE VERY WISE BEHOND YOUR YEARS. CONGRATULATIONS FOR WINNING TH EGOLD MEDAL IN THE PAN GLOBAL GAMES. I WISH YOU LUCK IN EVERYTHIS YOU DO AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU ALWAYS.-

-Thanks Zordon.- after that they got to their homes to take a well disserved bath and get some rest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The day of the tournament came. Tommy, Adam and Jason were going to compete to help the shelter. They were going to start in a couple of hours so they got time to catch up.

-Kat, can I speak to you for a moment.- Kim ask her.

-Yeah sure. Let's go.- they went to a place they could speak without anyone hearing.

-Kat I want to know how Tommy is doing. Jason told me he was bad, and I'm worried.-

-Well he's much better thank God. He was taking it really bad. We started to date a couple of months after that. We are still together.

-Really?- Kat got a hint of how sad Kim was after hearing that she and Tommy were together.

-Kimberly, what's wrong. You know you can tell me.-

-Kat I came here to be with Tommy. To tell him that I didn't wrote that letter. That Rita and Zedd did.-

-I always knew you didn't. You have to tell him Kim. He disserves to know the truth.-

-I know but I'm not going to and you are not going to do it, you have to promise. Before you ask me why; do you know what it's going to happened if I do that? He is going to be force to choose one of us and there is a very high possibility that he choose me. I don't want to do to you what Rita and Zedd did me. That's why I'm going to back off. He wants to speak with me after the tournament but I'm going back to Florida after it's over. I want you to give him something, a letter, telling him I'm sorry for everything. -

-Kim you are the most amazing person that I have ever known. Thanks for doing this. I promised you I won't tell him if that's what you want.- Kim went to AGHS and got to the music room. She never notices that the other minus Tommy and Justin followed her. When she got inside she sit on the piano and starts to play.

Have You Ever (by S Club 7)

Sometimes it's wrong to walk away,

Though you think it's over.

Knowing there's so much more to say.

Suddenly the moments gone,

And all your dreams are upside down,

And you just want to change the way the world goes round.

Tell me have you ever loved and lost somebody.

Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry.

Can't you see, that's the way I fell about you and me baby.

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?

Looking down the road you should be taking

I should know 'cause I loved and lost the day a let you go.

-She didn't wrote the letter right Kat?- Adam asked. Listening to the pain in Kim's voice told him the truth. Every one of them was waiting for the answer Kat was going to give them.

-No she didn't. You also have to promise that you are not going to tell Tommy. She doesn't want him to know that they fall for Rita and Zedd's trick.- she told them.

Can't help but think that this is wrong

We should be together back in your arms where I belong

Now I've finally realize it was forever that I've found

I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round.

Tell me have you ever loved and lost somebody.

Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry.

Can't you see, that's the way I fell about you and me baby.

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?

Looking down the road you should be taking.

I should know 'cause I loved and lost the day a let you go.

-We know Kat. Kim only sings when she is sad or about something that happened to her. She is singing that she is letting Tommy go.- Jason said while Rocky and Adam nodded

-Wow, she really is sacrificing her love for Tommy so you two got your chance.- Tanya told Kat as she nodded. The just ended listening the rest of the song in silence.

I really want to hear you say that you know just how it feels.

To have it all and let it slipped away, can't you see

Even though the moment's gone

I'm still holding on somehow

Wishing I could change the way the world goes round.

Tell me have you ever loved and lost somebody.

Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry.

Can't you see, that's the way I fell about you and me baby.

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?

Looking down the road you should be taking.

I should know 'cause I loved and lost the day a let

Yes I loved and lost the day I let

Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tommy was looking for Kim so they could talk, but he couldn't find her any way. After a moment looking for her, Kat walk to him.

-Tommy she is not here. She went to the airport right after the tournament was over.- Kat told him.

-What? Why?- he was very confused. She told him they were going to talk after the tournament was over.

-I don't know the real reason Tommy she just go without telling anyone but me. By the way before I forget, this is for you. Go home take a shower and read it. I love you.- and Kat was gone. After the celebration was over, Tommy did as Kat told him. He took the letter out and started to read it.

_Dear Tommy:_

_ I know we were going to talk after the tournament was over but its better this way. You might be afraid of reading this and I don't blame you. I went back to Florida because it's better. You and Kat have a relationship now and I don't want to break it the same way ours was broken. I would never do anything to hurt you and that's the only thing that was truth on the last letter you received from me. The rest was a lie, there was no other man. We just started to grow apart from each other and I just thought that maybe we were better apart. I know it wasn't the best way to do it but I didn't have the courage to do it in front of you because I loved you too much to let you go. Thanks for saving my life this time and thanks for all the other times too. I mean it when I told you that I was proud of you. I hope that someday we can see each other without this problem in between. I wish things could be the same they were before. But it's too late now. You will always going to have the most special place in my heart. The place reserved for my White Knight, my White Falcon, and My Handsome._

_With all my love, your once Pink Princess, Pink Crane and your Beautiful._

_Kimberly_

By the end of the letter Tommy was crying his soul out. Kimberly loved him. His relationship with Kat was the one that kept her away. She just wanted the best for him when she send that letter, but didn't count that the better for him was her. He went to his closet and took out a box out of it. Inside were all the things, and photos of him and Kimberly.

-_"Soon Kim, soon will find each other and resolve this problem. Even when I have been with Kat for this long I can't get you out of my mind. I'm going to find you and maybe we will have our happily ever after, like it was supposed to be."- _he though while looking at the simple pink promise ring he got for Kim before she send the letter.

The next day he went to the jewelry store and sold the ring leaving behind that specific part of his life.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

OMG this is the longest chapter I have ever written in my whole life. 21 Microsoft pages!! Not even in my other story that it's in Spanish and give me some advantage I have don one this long. Guess I was inspired.

So Kim gives Kat a letter for Tommy, and she took whole responsibility of the last letter, telling him half of the truth. There was no other guy but she never got to tell him that Zedd and Rita sent that break up letter. The other rangers know the real deal, but are going to keep the secret for Kim even when they don't like it. Kat is grate full but want Tommy to know the truth.

Well I hope you like it. Please send some reviews to know who I'm doing it.

See ya on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back with the next chapter. This is longer that the last one, be kind and please leave some reviews for me. Those are the ones that make me write these loooong chapters.

So on with the story

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim was back on Florida ready to start training for the next gymnastics championships. After coming back from Angel Grove she concentrated herself in to her training and writing some pretty good songs for what the others told her. She was coming from an interview with a record label. They heard her while she was working on the Café.

**Flashback**

**-Kimberly, Susanne is sick so I was wondering if you could sing a couple of songs for the night.- her boss asked her.**

**-Well I don't know any of the songs they play here.-**

**-Look you can sing whatever you want; I just need the entertainment for today.-**

**-Well then I'll do it. I just need my guitar. Give me one minute and I'll be back.- with that she went to get her guitar.**

**-Hi; my name is Kim and I'll be singing for all of you tonight. My first song its call Puddle of grace. I hope you like it.**

**Puddle of Grace**** (by Amy Jo Johnson)**

**Have you seen yourself today?**

**Could you recognize your face?**

**Can you tell me what to say?**

**Mine's lost without a trace.**

**Momma can you help me please?**

**My hero just stabbed me**

**With an knife that I did lend**

'**Oh momma who's my friend**

**Tell me; tell me where do you go when all the diamonds have run dry**

**Tell me; tell me how do you feel after bittersweet goodbyes.**

**I had almost found my face**

**I was almost me**

**But my pride couldn't swallow what it ate**

**Boy I hope you're happy**

**Tell me; tell me where do you go when all the diamonds have run dry**

**Tell me; tell me how do you feel after bittersweet goodbyes.**

**How do you feel when all the diamonds have run dry?**

**How do you feel after bittersweet goodbyes?**

**Today I found my face**

**Floating in a puddle of grace**

**A porcelain doll with cracks to mend**

**Oh momma I found a friend.**

**Oh momma I found a friend**

**Oh momma I found a friend.**

**After she finished her song, she saw her boss asking her to play more; but she was out of songs. She started to think on memories of the past to see if she could get something out. She then got it; she moved herself to the piano and started to play a slow melody.**

**Every time we touch**** (by Cascada; piano version)**

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive.**

'**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**I need you by my side.**

'**Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.**

**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat so?**

**I can't let you go, want you in my life.**

**Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.**

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**

**You make me rise when I fall.**

'**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast; I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

'**Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.**

**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat so?**

**I can't let you go, want you in my life.**

**Every time we touch, I get this feeling**

**Every time we kiss I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast; I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

'**Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.**

**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat so?**

**I can't let you go, want you in my life.**

**Every person on the Café was crying because of the feelings Kimberly was putting into the songs. For them it was like if she was singing them to someone very special; and they were right. Those were the feeling she held for Tommy when they were still together. She never got the chance to tell him that was the way she felt when they were just holding each other hands or looking at each other's eyes. She got herself ready for one last song. This was practically was she as doing for now. Taking her time to forget Tommy but it was more than difficult. How you can forget the person that you love and mean more than anything to you?**

**-The last song is called Every time we touch. For my last number tonight I got this song that shows how you fell when you need to forget and get used to not having that person with you anymore. This is call Till I can make it on my own.**

**Till I can make it on my own**** (by Martina McBride)**

**I'll need time, to get you off my mind.**

**And I may sometimes bother you**

**Try to be in touch with you**

**Even ask too much of you**

**From time to time.**

**Now and then**

**Lord you know I'll need a friend**

**Till I get used to losing you**

**Let me keep on using you**

**Till I can make it on my own.**

**I'll get by, but no matter how I try**

**There'll be times you know I'll call**

**Chances are my tears will fall**

**And I'll have no pride at all**

**From time to time.**

**But they say, oh there'll be a brighter day**

**But till then I'll lean on you**

**That's all I mean to do**

**Till I can make it on my own.**

**Surely someday I'll look up and see the morning sun**

**Without another lonely night behind me.**

**Then I'll know I'm over you and all my crying is done**

**No more hurting memories can find me.**

**But till then; Lord you know I'm going to need a friend**

**Till I get used to losing you let me keep on using you**

**Till I can make it on my own.**

**Till I can make it on my own.**

**More tears were on the eyes of all the present. Kim thanked the public and got off stage and saw two persons waiting for her.**

**-Sorry to bother you miss, but we would like to speak to you for a moment-**

**-Sure, follow me please.- She lead them to a table that was empty at the moment. When they were all comfortable the told her everything they wanted.**

**-My name is Lucas Feldman and this is Frank Cassill. We work for a record label and we wanted to ask you if you'll like to become a professional singer.**

**-Well I thought about it once or twice but still. I'm a professional gymnast and that consumes my whole time.**

**-Well, we are just asking for an audition. If you make it and decide to do it you will never need to leave gymnastics.-**

**-Putting it that way sounds way too easy. So, if I accept this offer, what I will need to do?-**

**-Well to make things faster we are going to pair you with another person, male or female, you are going to pick a song together and when you are call you just sing. So do we have a deal?- she nodded her head yes and they smile- Will see you in a week. This is our card. Have a good night.- after that Kim went to her apartment to tell the others the big news.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Kim was at the record studio waiting to be paired with someone. After an hour she was paired whit a guy.**

**-Hi, I'm Michael Wallace; guess you are my partner for the day.- said a blond guy with blue eyes.**

**-I'm Kimberly Hart, can call me Kim. So have you though on a song for us to sing?-**

**-Well I think I have the perfect one.- the started to practice until they were call. When they got inside the started to sing.**

**Need you now**** (by Lady Antebellum)**

**(Kim) Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor**

**Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.**

**(Kim & Michael) And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**

**(Kim) For me it happens all the time.**

**(Both) It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**

**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.**

**And I don't know how I can do without**

**I just need you now.**

**(Michael) Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**

**(Both) And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**

**(Michael) For me it happens all the time.**

**(Both) It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**

**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.**

**And I don't know how I can do without**

**I just need you now.**

**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**

**(Kim) It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**

**(Michael) And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.**

**(Both) And I don't know how I can do without**

**I just need you now.**

**I just need you now**

**(Kim) Baby, I need you now.**

**End of Flashback**

-So? What did they told you?- asked Karen anxious to know how it went.

-They told me that they don't like my style and my music, so didn't do it.- Kim told her and the other.

-WHAT!? You know what? I'm going to that stupid place and I'm going to kick some serious buts down there.- Nicole was pacing at the time she ended that sentence.

-No need I already did, that's why I'm going to be a professional singer!-Kim said and Nicole, Karen and Patricia started to scream. The other girls in the training building look at them as if they were crazy but they didn't care at all. They were happy that another dream of Kim was going to be truth. When the coach got to them they all got quiet.

-Can I know the reason why you are so happy today?-

-Sorry Coach. You see Kimberly went to an audition with a famous record label, and she pass it meaning that she is going to be a professional singer.- Patricia responds

-Well I'm very happy for you Kimberly. We have to sit down and discuss your new schedule so you can train and work on your new career. I'll be happy to have one copy of your first CD. But now it's time to train.- Kim had already told Coach Shmith that she was going to the audition and he told her to go and to do her best.

These were the most important and exiting moments of her life, under the fact of being a Power Ranger. That was the only thing that would never be taken from number one happiest thing to come to her life. The next few months were divided by high school; training and preparing herself for her first CD. Kim got the opportunity to write all of her songs but one. She made good friend with Michael and asked him if he could wrote a song for them to sing in her Album. He told her that he would be happy to do it and ended up giving her the song they sang for the audition.

For her bad luck that was going to be the last song she was going to be recording for the CD. She got to graduate from High School and went to college to get a business degree while she started to fall in love with science. She got a fake image for the photo on the cover of the CD, so her career as a singer wouldn't interfere with her personal life as a student and a gymnast.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jason was in London on a business trip for the company he was working. He was trying to get all the money he could so he could opened the dojo he always wanted. The pay was good and he got the chance to travel the world, thing that he learned to love while being in the peace conference. He was so immersed in his thoughts that didn't notice the person that was heading his way, until he fall to the floor.

-I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.- he said to the woman while helping her to get up.

-Don't worry I wasn't looking at all where I was going. – When she raised her head she couldn't believe who was in front of her, and by the look on his face, he was also surprised. –Jason? Is it really you?-

-Oh my God, Kat what are you doing here?-

-Well I'm dancing here in the Royal Ballet Company. What are you doing here?-

-I'm here on a business trip. God it's so good to see you.-

-It's good to see you too. Tell me, how things are going back home?-

-Well, things are good. I'm saving money to open my own dojo. I'm also doing a major in business administration. –

-I'm happy for you. So, do you have anyone special enough to know our little secret?-

-Not for now. I guess that I'll have to wait more for that. I really don't want to give our secret to someone for nothing. It's not only my secret, and is difficult. I doubt anyone would believe us. So how about you?-

-Well, not that much. I'm dancing and I'm studying medicine. As for the love life, I'm single.-

-Really, what about Tommy? I thought you were still together.-

-Well it wasn't that bad.-

**Flashback**

**Tommy and Kat were walking on Angel Grove Park. It was two month since their High School graduation and now it was time for them to go to college in Tommy's case and to London in Kat's.**

**-Tommy you know that we are going to be miles apart and I don't want you to suffer for it.-**

**-Kat what are you talking about? I'm not going to suffer.-**

**-Tommy, when you were with Kim the distance screw the two of you. I don't want you to be attached to someone that is miles apart from you. Tommy, you deserve better than this.-**

**-Kat, this is what you want? You want us to end right now?-**

**-Yes Tommy. I love you but its better this way. Hope you can forgive me for this.-**

**-There is nothing to forgive. I understand what you mean. Well, good luck on London.-**

**-Thanks and good luck to you. Take care while you are racing and focus your mind into college. Tommy, look out for Kimberly. There is more to that letter than what you think.-**

**-What are you talking about?-**

**-I can't tell you. Before the tournament she told me the truth about the letter and made me promised that I would never tell you.-**

**-Why would she do that? Why she decide not to tell me? She told me in the letter you gave me that there was no other guy just that we drifted apart.-**

**-That letter was also half of the truth, but as I told you she made me promised. Look for her and maybe she will tell you what really happened. Bye Tommy.- and with that she turned around.**

**End of Flashback**

-So that's what happened?- asked Jason to Kat.

-Yeah, since that I haven't seen anyone from the team. I miss us being together at the Youth Center.-

-You know, you give me and idea. What if we make a ranger reunion? The first three generations. Think about it; Zack, Kim, Trini, Tommy, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Tanya, you and me.-

-That would be great and we can have Tommy and Kimberly to talk about the letters Rita and Zedd send them.-

-Well, I'm going to be here for a couple of months, so we have plenty of time to make the plans and tell the others.-

-Ok; this is my phone number; call me whenever you want and if I don't answer call me on the communicator; I wear it all the time. Guess old habits never die.-

-Yeah I know. I'll call you soon but right now I have to go. It's been so good to see you again. Bye Kat.-

-Bye Jason. –with that he was gone but always keep in contact planning the first reunion of the first three generations of Power Rangers.

_Months Later…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Hey Trini, look what we got today on the mail.-said the former Black Morphin Ranger holding two letters in his hands; one in a black envelope and on a yellow envelope.

-What is it Zack?- asked Trini the former Yellow Morphin Ranger to his friend.

-This letter is for you and there is also one for me.- they opened the letter and they found surprise them a lot.

You are invited to our first reunion. The reunion is going to take place at the Youth Center in Angel Grove California on July 15. Send a letter in a paper of your color if you are attending; and may the power protect you.

-There is going to be a ranger reunion on Angel Grove? This is amazing. I can't wait for it. You are going right?- Zack was practically screaming with happiness.

-Of course I'm going and it's time for us to return home, don't you think?-

-Yeah, so let's send our response.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Hey Rocky this red envelope came for you.-

-Thanks Carl.- Rocky was on the kitchen of his apartment when his roommate came with the most surprising letter in his hands.

You are invited to our first reunion. The reunion is going to take place at the Youth Center in Angel Grove California on July 15. Send a letter in a paper of your color if you are attending; and may the power protect you.

-Carl I'm going out for a minute, can you watch out dinner for me?-

-Sure Rocky but be back soon, I'm not the chef in here.

-Ok I will. Thanks man.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Miss Campbell, this letter came for you this morning and I forgot to put it in your desk.-

-Oh don't worry Carol, thanks for receiving it for me. Have a nice weekend.- Aisha got to his car and opened the letter finding a very interesting note.

You are invited to our first reunion. The reunion is going to take place at the Youth Center in Angel Grove California on July 15. Send a letter in a paper of your color if you are attending; and may the power protect you.

She went to the post to send her reply ASAP

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Park this came to you this morning. How many times I have to tell you that this is not the place to receive your letters.-

-I'm sorry sir. I only got letters in here if it is an emergency. It won't happen again.-

-Don't worry son it's that Charlie was close and since he is kind problematic and I have to say that he hates you I have to be a little hard on you when he is around.-

-Thanks Sir.- Adam got his letter and went running of his work for everyone's surprise. His boss though that it was a real emergency if he was running out without telling him; but since Adam was his best employee, he was going to forget it. On Adam's hand lay note.

You are invited to our first reunion. The reunion is going to take place at the Youth Center in Angel Grove California on July 15. Send a letter in a paper of your color if you are attending; and may the power protect you.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Ms. Sloan may I talk to you for a second?-

-Kids, stay quiet while I talk to Mrs. Richards, ok. Maddie what can I do for you?-

-Tanya this came for you. There is also a yellow envelope along with the materials but I don't know what it is. I have to go or the principal is going to have my head on a silver plate.-

-Thanks Maddie.- after all her classes were over she got the time to read the mysterious envelope; Having a great shock.

-Tanya are you ok?-

-Yeah it's just I wasn't expecting this. I need to go. Bye Maddie.-

You are invited to our first reunion. The reunion is going to take place at the Youth Center in Angel Grove California on July 15. Send a letter in a paper of your color if you are attending; and may the power protect you.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-I could use some coffee right now- Tommy said

-don't chance the subject Tommy. Tell me the scientific classification of the dinosaurs. –

-Ok. Kingdom, Animalia; Phylum, Chordata; Subphylum, Vertebrata; Class, Reptilia; Subclass, Diapsida; Infraclass, Archosauromorpha; Superorder, Dinosaurian.-

-Excellent! You really are improving you know. Now the list of dinosaur classification.-

-Oh man! Well there are a lot of the so I might forget some of theme.-

-I don't care.-

-Saurichia (theropods and sauropods); Herrerasaurians (early bipedal predators); Theropods (all bipedal; most were carnivores); Coelophysoids (coelophysis and close relatives); Ceratosaurians (ceratosaurus and abelisaurids; the latter were important Late Cretaceous predators in southern continents); Spinosauroids (long bodies; short arms; some with crocodile-like skulls and bony "sails" on their backs); Tyrannosauroids (small to gigantic, often with reduce forelimbs); Dromaeosaurids (popularly known as "raptors"; bird-like carnivores); Avialans (flying dinosaurs, including modern birds; the only living dinosaurs); Brachiosaurids (very long necks; forelimbs longer than hindlimbs); I really can remember the rest of them, at least not now.- at that moment there was a someone at the door.

-You are pretty good, even with that memory of yours, I'll get the door, and you need more study for this last test.-

-Thanks Hayley, you are the best.-

-Hey Tom there's a green envelope for you. I didn't knew there were green envelopes in this world.-

-Thanks Hayley.- when he opened the envelope he saw a piece of white paper. The words on it make him had a smile on his face for the rest of the night. He sent his response in a piece of red paper, covering his three ranger colors.

You are invited to our first reunion. The reunion is going to take place at the Youth Center in Angel Grove California on July 15. Send a letter in a paper of your color if you are attending; and may the power protect you.

-Tommy can you just please stop smiling like an idiot and concentrate yourself in this. Your test is tomorrow and you are not done with the dinosaur's classification. Why in the world you wanted to became a paleontologist?-

-_"Because I was a Power Ranger before and our powers came from the dinosaurs. Oh and because when we went on a quest to Phaedos I ride on a Triceratops skeleton." Because_ I like dinosaurs since I was a teenager Hayley. My friends and I once started to mention our favorite animals and we ended up telling dinosaurs names.-

-Ok if you said so yourself, now get back to work.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Miss Hart this envelope came for you.-

-Thanks Sarah, you can go home now I'll get the gym close.-

-Thanks Ms. Hart, goodnight.- when Sarah was gone Kim got the pink envelope and open it.

You are invited to our first reunion. The reunion is going to take place at the Youth Center in Angel Grove California on July 15. Send a letter in a paper of your color if you are attending; and may the power protect you.

-Oh my God this is amazing. Of course I'll be there. Oh crap that day I'm supposed to be at the studio recording with Michael. Well I'll need to call to Angel Grove recording studio to ask if I can record there and tell Michael to go to Angel Grove for a day or two.- she make all the calls and they all agreed to make it, so she grab one piece if pink paper and send her response.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Hey Ernie what's going? Why there are a lot of boxes in here?-

-Jason and Kat are preparing a reunion party to meet the others and asked me if they could have it in here. Of course I tell them they could. Being my favorite costumers I will never let you down on anything.-

-Well that good. I have to go Ernie, see you soon.-

-"_A reunion party, that's the perfect moment I have been waiting for. All of them together in the same place, the other rangers will get a real surprise"-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_July 15_

The Youth Center was close to public, except for the ones who were invited to the party. Kat and Jason have been planning this for almost a year and finally got it properly organize. The other rangers would be there at any moment.

-Kat, you did a great job with this.- Jason told her.

-Thanks, Jase, but I would have never been able to finish this on time without your help.- she reply when the first's rangers got inside.

-Oh my God, this is so cool. Jason, my brother, how are you doing?-

-Zack it's so good to see you. Same to you Trini. Well let me introduce to you Katherine Hillard, former Pink Ninjetti, Zeo and first Turbo Ranger.-

-Nice to meet you Katherine.- Trini said

-Same here. I'm Zach Taylor; former Black Morphin Ranger and this is Trini Kwan; former Yellow Morphin Ranger.- Zack told her.

-It's an honor to finally meet you. Please call me Kat; all of my friends call me Kat.-

-Hey, guy you're here. I can't believe it. I found Aisha out the Youth Center.- Rocky told the other while saying hello.

-The ape boy here almost went crazy because all the years without seeing each other.- was Aisha's response.

-So whom are going to come?- Trini asked

-Everyone from Morphine to Zeo, except for Billy because he is on Aquitar.- Kat told her.

-What? When the hell Billy went out of this planet?- Zack asked

-Well he was having aging problems. He was becoming too old very fast so he went to the only place on this universe where he could get help, and that place was Aquitar.- Jason told him because they were the only two who didn't knew about Billy being in another planet. The rest of the came after a couple of minutes. Adam got there first follow by Tanya, Kimberly and last but not least Tommy as always.

-Hey guys how are you?- Tommy asked. When the others said there hellos he went over to Kim. –Kim can I speak with you for a moment?- Kim looked at Kat who nodded her head and mouthed a "we are no longer together" and gave her a smile.

-Ok Tommy.- they move away from the rest of the group and started their conversation.

-Kim, I want the truth, please. No more half truths, just the whole one.-

-Tommy why you never call back when you got the letter?-

-Because you said you were happy and was going to keep it that way; also didn't want to hear your voice telling me that you were happy with someone else.-

-That's exactly the same reason I didn't call you back when I got the letter. I want you to listen and don't interrupt me, please.- when he nodded she continue.- Tommy I got a letter from you telling me that you were in love with Kat and didn't want to know anything about me and that the other guys hated me. When Jason came to bring me her for the tournament he told me you were very sad the last time he saw you and that it was because of the letter I send you. I told him that I didn't send anything and that you did send a letter to me not the other way around. I told him my story and so we began to wonder who send the letter and we got the answer. Tommy, who hate the rangers more than anything in this universe?-

-The evil villains, why?-

-Who hate **us** more than anything?-

-Rita and… Zedd- he whispered

-They send the letter Tommy; one for you and one for me.- she was crying.

-Don't cry Beautiful, please don't. I'm sorry for not calling you after I receive that letter, I'm really sorry.-

-Don't worry Handsome. It wasn't your fault, we just fall for Zedd and Rita's trick.-

-Kim I want to know something.-

-What is it Tommy?

-Do you love me?

-Yes I do love you, more than anything. You have been my inspiration during all this time.-

-Kim I want you back. I want what we used to have before all of this happened. I want the world to know that you are my Pink Princess. Would you be my girlfriend again?-

-Yes Tommy, I want to be your Pink Princess again, as well as I want you to be my white knight.-the share the first kiss they have had in years and only broke apart because the others were clapping.

-Well it was about time for this to happen.-Jason told them

-Yeah we did this not only to see each other but also to make you talk. Kim you don't have to explain to the other because they all know. Before the tournament they heard you singing and figure it out and I make the promise they would never say a word to Tommy. Oh I also told Zack and Trini when you guys were talking.- Kat told the couple.

-You guy are the best friends someone can asked for. Thank you so much.- Kim said while Tommy nodded.

-Looks like the Power Couple is back on business thanks to Kat.- Zack said to the others.

-Yeah! My princess's the best.- Jason said kissing Kat, shocking the others.

-Since when you two are together?- Rocky asked

-Well, we saw each other in London while I was on a business trip. We got the idea of the reunion and started to call every day. We started dating after a couple of months. When we got everything settle, it was time for me to came home.- Jason started

-I missed him so much that two days later I was here. My time dancing was over I got an offer to start studying at a medicine school, so it was the perfect opportunity to be back. And the rest as they say is history.- Kat ended.

-Hey I want to sing something for you guys. I'll be back in a minute.-she went outside and retutned with a CD on her hands.

-What's this Beautiful? –

-Oh, it's a demo for my new Album and I want you guy to tell how it sounds.- she put the CD and hit the play bottom. The music filled the place while Kim started to sing.

Because You Loved Me (by Celine Dion)

For all those times you stood by me; for all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life; for all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true; for all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby; you're the one who held me up

Never let me fall; you're the one who saw me through, through it all.

You were my strength when I was weak; you were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see; you saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach; you gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am; because you loved me.

You gave me wings and made me fly; you touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me; you said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall; I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me; Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true; I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak; you were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see; you saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach; you gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am; because you loved me.

You were always there for me; the tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life.

You've been my inspiration; through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you.

You were my strength when I was weak; you were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see; you saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach; you gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am; because you loved me.

You were my strength when I was weak; you were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see; you saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach; you gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am; because you loved me.

I'm everything I am; because you loved me.

They were so immersed in Kim and the song she was singing that they never notice someone entering the Youth Center. When she was finished everyone was clapping, but a voice that they thought they would never hear again make them turn.

-That was amazing Pinky.- The person in front of them was smiling at their reaction. The Power Rangers were surprised to see him there, to say the least. In the door step was standing none other than…

-**BILLY!**-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So this is the end of chapter 3. Well Kim is a singer and in process to take out her first CD. Tommy and Hayley known each other already but she doesn't know about the rangers (or she does?) Jason and Kat are together. Tommy knows the truth about the letter. Kimberly and Tommy are back together. And last but not least Billy is back!!!!

See the reactions on the next chapter on The truth about life and love.

Until next time!!


	4. Chapter 4

I know that this chapter is shorter that the last two but I think its better this way. I would like to have all of you to send me a review, because it would lift my spirit and inspiration. Hope you like it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Every one of the rangers starts to run toward their friend. They thought that Billy was still on Aquitar. They were so surprise that they couldn't find their voice. After all the embraces were done the talk started.

-Billy, not that we are not happy to see you but what are you doing here?- asked Zack.

-Well after a couple of years on Aquitar I started to miss Earth terribly, so I came back. I have been on Earth for months. Since my dad move from here, no one knew I was back on Earth.-

-Well buddy, welcome back to Earth.- Rocky told him.

-Billy I missed you so much.- Trini hugged him one more time being follow by Kim.

-I missed you two as well, Trini. Kimberly it was a marvelous performance the one you did moments ago.- the others got questioning looks on their faces and when Trini was going to translate like always, someone interrupted her.

-He said that the song was amazing.- Tommy answer.

-You understand what he said?-Jason asked

-Yeah!- he reply

-Since when you understand Billy?- Rocky asked

-Since my friend from collage it's like a female Billy. I have to force myself to understand her because she is the one who help me with all my stuff and classes.-

-Wow! I would like to meet her to exchange some scientific information. Do you think we could do that Tommy?-

-Yeah man. I can tell her and I know she will be happy to know someone with her same IQ.- Tommy said while the others laugh. They sat in the Youth Center for hours talking about their ranger days. They talk about all the monsters the faced in their ranger years; Mantis, Bones, Bloom of doom; the strangest monsters Rita and Zedd came up with like the purse monster and the lipstick monster made from Kim's lipstick and Kim mom's purse.

Suddenly out of nowhere they heard an explosion. They look at each other knowing that and explosion never led to something good.

-What was that?- asked Adam

-I don't know but I bet it's not good.-Jason answered. An earthquake started and then they heard people screaming. That was the worst signal of all. In years of serving as rangers they learn one thing for sure; explosions and people screaming meant nothing good.

-What's happening?- Kim and Kat asked to their respective boyfriends.

-I don't know. Guys we better get outside if we want to know what's wrong.- Tommy told the changing to leader mode. They were heading outside when Trini fall to the floor but was caught on mid air by Billy.

-Are you ok Trini?- Billy asked her.

-Yeah! Thanks for your help Billy.-Trini told him. When they got outside along with the other what they saw shock the hell out of them. The whole city was destroyed and on fire. The view was very depressing. After defending the city and the whole planet seeing this was painful. The people were running trying to get away from something they couldn't identify. After a couple of minutes they saw what looks like robots. The other thing they weren't expecting was to see the second generation of Turbo Rangers plus a guy the first Turbo Rangers had never seen before.

-Guys, what's happening here?-Adam asked to TJ

-I don't know if I should. This is a very confidential situation.- TJ responded

-It's ok TJ; we were all rangers at one point, so feel free to tell us.-Tommy told him.

-Ok then. Well, all the forces of evil have got united because of Dark Specter. We need to hide for the moment so we can get a chance to rest.- TJ responded

-Look; get inside the Youth Center. It's supposed to be close so no one is going to look in here.- Tommy told them. They got inside and started the presentations for the others sake.

-Who is each one of you? How is that there are so many rangers?- Carlos Asked. They decide that since Tommy was knew all of the rangers, he was going to introduced them to the new set of rangers.

-Ok, raise your hand when I call your name. First we got the first rangers ever. We got Zack Taylor; first Black Morphin Ranger. Kimberly Hart; Pink Morphin Ranger and first Pink Crane Ninjetti Ranger. Billy Cranston; Blue Morphin Ranger and Blue Wolf Ninjetti Ranger besides the Zeo Rangers Tech Advisor. Trini Kwan; first Yellow Morphin Ranger. Jason Scott; first Red Morphin Ranger and second Gold Ranger. Adam Park; second Black Morphin Ranger, Black Frog Ninjetti Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger IV and first Green Turbo Ranger. Aisha Campbell; second Yellow Morphin Ranger and Yellow Bear Ninjetti Ranger. Rocky DeSantos; second Red Morphin Ranger, Red Ape Ninjetti Ranger and Blue Zeo ranger III. Katherine "Kat" Hillard; second Pink Crane Ninjetti Ranger, Pink Zeo Ranger I and first Pink Turbo Ranger. Tanya Sloan; Yellow Zeo Ranger II and first Yellow Turbo Ranger. I'm Tommy Oliver; Green Morphin Ranger, White Morphin Ranger, White Falcon Ninjetti Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger V and first Red Turbo Ranger.-

-Wow! Tommy I knew you were a ranger before the Turbo Powers but this is insane. Guess you have had more powers that any of the other rangers have.- TJ told him after the long presentation.

-Guess I like this to much to leave it.- Tommy answer.

-Well it's my turn now. We got Andros from KO-35; Red Space Ranger. Zhane from KO-35; Silver Space Ranger. Carlos Valerte; second Green Turbo Ranger and Black Space Ranger. Ashley Hammond; second Yellow Turbo Ranger and Yellow Space Ranger. Cassie Chan; second Pink Turbo Ranger and Pink Space Ranger. I'm TJ; second Red Turbo Ranger and Blue Space Ranger.-

-What is this all about?- Kim asked

-The Alliances of Evil is what's happening. All the forces of evil team up. They are being lead by Astronema. If we don't do something then the planet is doom.- Andros told the other rangers

-Who can we help you guys?- Jason asked

-Fighting to keep the people safe. That will do.- Andros assure them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_With Zordon and Andros_

-ANDROS, HURRY. YOU MUST DESTRY MY ENERGY TUBE. TIME IS RUNNING OUT.-

-Right!- Andros ended the battle between a robot and look at Zordon.

-ANDROS LISTEN TO ME. IT IS YOUR DUTY AS A POWER RANGER TO SAVE THE UNIVERS; NOW IS THE TIME.- Zordon close his eyes while Andros broke his energy tube. Zordon's energy wave traveled the whole universe and wipes it out of evil.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Back on Earth_

The other rangers were fighting to defend the people of Angel Grove from danger. Suddenly a bright light surrounded the whole place. Then they felt the light get inside of them while each one of them heard some sort of voice that they recognize as Zordon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Zack, you were always the soul of the party. Keep the other from falling apart. They will need each other more than ever. You were a great man and a better Power Ranger. You marked the path for the future rangers to come. I'm very proud of you._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Billy, our cunning Wolf, you kept the Power Rangers alive because of your wisdom. That is something that no other ranger has been capable to do. You came with a solution even when I didn't have one. Welcome back to Earth. You marked the path for the future rangers to come. I'm very proud of you._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Trini, you kept the team together I moments of great need. Your capability to understand what is important in desperate moments makes you a valuable and wise woman. You marked the path for the future rangers to come. I'm very proud of you._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Jason, my first leader. You show me you are a respectable man. In the times to come your abilities as a leader would be used. Even when there were times you couldn't complete your mission you gave everything in you, and that is what matter the most. You marked the path for the future rangers to come. I'm very proud of you._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Adam, our Frog Prince, your confidence got the others to believe in themselves. During your years as a ranger you have been wise. Your experiences teach others and that is something everyone can do. You marked the path for the future rangers to come. I'm very proud of you._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Aisha, our unstoppable Bear, even when you leave us you were always a very important part of us. You decide to peruse your destiny, which was away from us, but you have returned to us. Welcome back Yellow Bear. You marked the path for the future rangers to come. I'm very proud of you._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Rocky, our powerful Ape, you are the happiness of the team. Each one or your occurrences made the others smiles when all they wanted to do was cry. Your happiness and hunger for life is going to be needed to support the others. You marked the path for the future rangers to come. I'm very proud of you._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Katherine, no matter how you became to known about us, when Kimberly chose you to became the Pink Ranger it was because you disserved it. You make a great sacrifice to help us when we were in great need and for that we are all grateful. You marked the path for the future rangers to come. I'm very proud of you._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Tanya, you came to us a little before I got back to my home planet Eltar. Every time a new ranger come is because it's part of his destiny. You did a great job as a Yellow Ranger and I know, all your predecessors are proud of how you had carried the legacy. You marked the path for the future rangers to come. I'm very proud of you._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Kimberly, our agile Crane, you were the heart of the team. Your loving self make the others feel secure around you. The last time we saw each other you showed me how wise you have become. I know the sacrifice you make when you let go of Tommy, giving Katherine the chance to have her relationship to continue its course. I also know that you and Tommy are together by now, as it is suppose to be. Our Crane and Falcon are flying together as one once again. You are the Greatest Female Power Ranger Ever along with Tommy on the male's side; because no other female ranger has your experience. Your time as a Power Ranger is not over yet. You marked the path for the future rangers to come. I'm very proud of you._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Tommy, our noble Falcon, your history as a Power Ranger is a long one. I'm sure that there's not going to have a history as longer as yours. You have come from been and evil ranger to became the leader of the rangers for long years. Every experience had made you the man you are today. You showed me why you were the team leader the day Jason and Kimberly were kidnapped by Divatox. You were stressed and worried, but you kept in calm to help the others. I'm also happy that you and Kimberly are together once again, as it is suppose to be. You are the Greatest Power Ranger Ever along with Kimberly on the female side; because I am sure there is no one that will ever get the experience you have. Your time as a Power Ranger is not over yet. You marked the path for the future rangers to come. I'm very proud of you._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After that was said in each one of the rangers mind, the voice sounded around so everyone could hear the last words of Zordon of Eltar.

-RANGERS, IT WAS A PLEASURE TO MEET EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU, BUT I'M AFRAID THAT MY TIME HAS COME TO AN END, AN SO I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU. YOU HAVE ALL GROWN UP INTO RESPOSIBLE ADULTS. I AM HAPPY THAT YOU ALL HAVE BECOME FRIENDS AND MORE THAN THAT, A FAMILY. WHERE EVER YOU ARE, JUST BE YOURSELF. I MEANT WHAT I TOLD EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU. THAT IT'S SOMETHING FOR YOU TO KEEP TO YOURSELVES. WHEN THE TIME HAS COME YOU WILL KNOW IT IS TIME TO DO WHAT YOU DO BEST; PROTECT THE EARTH, NOT ONLY FROM MONSTERS, BUT BY TEACHING OTHERS LEASONS THAT WILL SHOW THEM THE RIGHT WAYS. I'M MORE THAN PROUD TO CALL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU, MY RANGERS, MY FRIENDS BUT MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL, MY FAMILY. GOOD LUCK RANGERS AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU, ALWAYS.- with that the light was away revealing a group of eleven persons crying their souls out. Everyone around them was crying as well because it was the end of the Power Rangers, but they didn't knew those eleven friends were crying because their mentor, friend and father figure, gave his life to save the whole universe from evil.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_In the ruins of the Command Center…_

Every ranger that served under Zordon's command was there. They got a flower in their ranger colors to bring it to the place where it all begun. After that they went to Jason's house to talk and hang out. How ironic was life. They got together for the first time ever; every Power Ranger under Zordon's command and at that same moment in the Power Rangers history Zordon dies.

-Oh man I feel so bad. I can't believe that Zordon is gone forever.-Rocky was saying.

-Me too. Remember the time when we told him to do the job himself when we were under that hate spell?- Billy asked the other rangers that were with him at that time.

-Yeah! Even when I know I was under a spell I still feel horrible and guilty for it.- Adam confessed.

-I guess we all feel the same way Adam.- Tommy said.

-Jason, did your mom still have that old piano?- Kim asked

-Yeah! I leave it in here so that Kat could practice since she was taking classes back on London. Why?- Jason told her

-Because I want to say sorry to Zordon and this is the only way I can find to tell him.- she replied. They walk to the room the piano was and everyone gathered around it while Kim started to play.

Hurt (by Christina Aguilera)

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face.

You told me how proud you were, but I walked away.

If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh

I would hold you in my arms; I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes

There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again

Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you.

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit

Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss

And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?

Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of whom I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance

To look into your eyes and see you looking back.

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day

I would tell you how much that I've missed you

Since you've been away.

Oh, it's dangerous

It's so out of line

To try turn back time.

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself

By hurting you.

When the song was finished all the rangers embraced together and cried for the lost of their mentor, Zordon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This is one of the most important moments on Power Rangers history. I needed to cut it here because I felt it was the right thing to do. All the sad feelings and a whole chapter dedicated to Zordon's death. I was almost crying when I was writing this, but anyways. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Firs I'm sorry for posting this until now but I had a lot of problems. College is a whole mess, the UPR just closed his doors and no one knows what is going on. There was an earthquake here and for the first time in a long time the whole Island felt it. Plus that I was without my Laptop so… but here we are with the next chapter. Hope you like it. Read you at the end.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, with you guys are doing during the next week" Kim asked to the others.

"I'm here to stay."Zack said.

"Me too." Trini second.

"I have no intent on returning to Aquitar." Billy informed them.

"Well I live here and so do Kat." Jason answered.

"I'm living in New York but I still have a week before I have to go back."Adam told.

"I'm done with college for the mean time and my uncle told me that he doesn't need me at the race track for at least two more weeks." Tommy said.

"Race track?" Kimberly asked him.

"Well, after passing the Turbo Powers, I was in need of some adrenaline, and since I learned to drive a racing car thanks to Red Lightning I asked my uncle to let me race and he said yes, so I'm working for him." Tommy told her.

"I didn't knew that, but I guess is cool. What about you Rocky?" Kim said.

"Well, we are on vacation at the Culinary Institute, so I don't have to go back to Virginia in a month give or take." Rocky told them.

"You are in a Culinary Institute?" Aisha asked him

"Yeah! I'm going to be a chef, but look at the bright side of this. I will never be hungry because you have to taste the other chef's creations." Rocky replied while the others were laughing.

"I guess you are right. Boy you and your bottomless stomach" Aisha teased him.

"So what are you going to do?" Kat asked her

"Well I'm working on the Vet School but I'm on vacation, so I don't have to go to Los Angeles until next week." Aisha said

"For me is the same that Rocky. I'm on summer recess from college." Tanya commented.

"You are going to be a chef too?" Asked a very surprised Adam.

"No Adam, I meant I was on college vacation, like Rocky. I'm going to be an Elementary Teacher. By the way, why do you want to know about our next week?" Tanya asked.

"Well, when I got the invitation I had to make some arraignments. So tomorrow I have to go to the Angel Recording Studio, to record the last song of my CD. A friend of mine is going to come to record with me because it's his song I wanted it to be a duet. I was wondering if you would like to come with me and tell me how it sounds." Kim asked them

"Well you know I'll go to the end of the world with you so, count me in Beautiful." Tommy told her.

"Count us all in, if my girl need us there we are going to be there." Aisha said for herself and the others.

The rest of the day was spent talking between each other.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Next day…_

A group of friends was walking through the corridors of Angel Recording Studio. There, they were meet by a young man that run to embrace Kim to the others surprise.

"Kimmy, I couldn't believe it when you called me but now that I'm here I'm more than glad. So how was the thing you have to do here?" Michael asked her

"Mike it's so good to see you. Well that went well until we found out that a friend of us was dead. But for the rest it went well. Oh let me present to you my friends. This is Zack, Billy, Trini, Jason, Kat, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Tanya and my boyfriend Tommy. Guys this is Michael, he is the only other composer for my CD and we are going to do a duet with that song."

"Sorry about your friend and is nice to meet you guys, She talk a lot about all of you. Kimmy I though you didn't have a boyfriend. What happened to that guy you were in love and you told me you would never forget?" Mike asked

"Well, if you were really paying attention to the names and look at him instead of the girls, you'll see that they are the same person. Tommy is the one I talked to you about." Kim replied

"Ok, sorry for that, but I have to say that all your friends are really beautiful. So Kim, are you ready to get this thing done? This is the last song for the album and then you're going to be officially a professional singer." Mike said exited.

"Of course I'm ready. Mike do you remember when you asked me to write a song for your album so we could have a duet?" when Mike nodded his head yes she continued. "Well I got the song here, so if you want we can record both songs in one day. What do you think?"

"I think it's a perfect opportunity and we can have your friend as judges."

"That's exactly the reason why they are all here. I wanted them to hear the songs so they could give me their opinions. They were the only ones I used to play when I was in High School and I feel a lot more comfortable when they give their opinions."

"Well let's start because that man is putting my nerves to test." The guys were on the other side of the recording room so they could see and hear all of it. Kim and Mike made some warm up and check Kimberly's song a couple of times and got inside.

Need you now (by Lady Antebellum)

(Kim) Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor

Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.

(Kim & Michael) And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

(Kim) For me it happens all the time.

(Both) It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now.

(Michael) Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

(Both) And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

(Michael) For me it happens all the time.

(Both) It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

(Kim) It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

(Michael) And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.

(Both) And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now.

I just need you now

(Kim) Baby, I need you now.

Outside on the waiting room the others were smiling at how great the both sounded. Not every day they had the chance to hear Kim singing, less one of the songs that was going to be included on her first album.

"So, what do you think?"Asked Michael while him and Kim waited for the recoding guy to change the tape so they could get the other song recorded.

"I think that the performance was well distributed on tones and the rhythm was an appropriate one considering the high notes you got to do. But I can't say more since I'm not too involved in the arts of harmonic tunes" was Billy's answer.

"Can someone please translate all the things that he just said? I think that the only thing I got to understand was Harmonic Tunes because I do know about music."

"Well Tommy, since you now can understand Billy, why you don't translate what he said for Mike?" Trini asked him.

"Just because I understand a couple of complicated words, that doesn't mean that, I'm an expert on Billy's language."

"I know, I just wanted to make fun of you for a little bit, since the last time I did was before I went to the Peace Conference. Now, what Billy told you guys was that for him everything was perfect but that he couldn't say more because he doesn't know too much about music."

"I can't believe that you understand that."

"Well that's Trini for you. She is practically the only one that can understand everything that Billy say" Kim told him. "What the rest of you think?"

"Well I think and I guess I speak for every one that this is amazing." Adam told her

"Handsome, what do you think?"

"I guess that you guys were singing about what I used to feel when all the problems of our relationship started. Guess I used to think like that, so for me is more than perfect Beautiful" he told her while holding her hand

"So I guess it means a yes, right?" Mike asked the while they all nodded.

"Hey, guy everything is ready to record the next one. We can start whenever you guys want"

"I think you have to go, will wait here to tell you what we think of the next one, but if Kim wrote it, I know it's going to be amazing." Jason told the other while Kimberly and Michael got inside the recording room.

I Run to You (by Lady Antebellum)

(Mike) I run from hate

I run from prejudice

I run from pessimists

But I run too late.

(Kim) I run my life

Or is it running me

Run from my past

I run to fast

Or too slow it seems

(Both) When lies become the truth

That's when I run to you.

This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you

I run to you baby

When it all starts coming undone

Baby you're the only one I run to

I run to you.

We run on fumes

Your life and mine

Like the sands of time

Slipping right on through

Our love's the only truth

That's why I run to you.

This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you

I run to you baby

When it all starts coming undone

Baby you're the only one I run to

I run to you.

(Mike) Oh uohh

(Kim) Oh I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you

I run to you baby

When it all starts coming undone

Baby you're the only one I run to

(Kim) I run to you, I

(Both) Run to you yeah.

(Kim) Oh I run to you

(Mike) I run to you girl.

I always run to you

(Kim) Run to you.

Run to you.

"So what do you think about this one?" Mike asked. "And no offence but please, if you are going to say something, can you please say it in English?" he added while the others were smiling.

"Ok, it was one of the best song I've ever heard" Billy told him

"I think the same thing. You know something, that song reminded me of the old times; when we used to do our stuff, back in High School." Zack told the other taking care to not say anything that could give their identities as rangers away.

"This is going to be a hit. I'm going to buy it as soon as it gets to the music store." Tanya told them with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for that. You know what, I have an idea." Mike told the others while getting his belongings.

"What is it Michel?" Jason asked him.

"If you don't have anything to do right now, let's go to have some lunch, and it's on my treat. What do you think?" Mike answers him

"I have no problem with that, and now that you mention it I am a little hungry." Rocky was the first one to reply.

"Mike, are you sure you want to do it?" Kim asked him

"Yes Kim. Take it as my way to show them my gratitude for being here today."

"Well I hope you don't regret this."

"Why would I regret it Kim?"

"Well… Rocky is kind of… he is always… he eat a lot, and with that I mean a lot." She told him

"Don't worry, I got everything under control. I he dares to eat a lot we are going to take care of him. Right guys?" Adam offered.

"Absolutely, if that boy does something he is not only going to deal with you guys alone, but also with me and I know that Kim is going to help me in this." Aisha was smiling while telling this.

"Yes, so let's get going." Kim said while she and the other were going to the parking lot. They went to a restaurant. The spent the whole afternoon talking and showing Mike the town. They went to the park until it was time for Michael to go to the airport.

"Well it was nice to meet you all, but I have to get going back to Florida. Hope to see you guys soon, and if you need something, just asked for it. Bye" with that Mike went to the airport and back to Florida.

"Well this was a very good day and really weird." Jason said

"Why's that Jase? I mean it wasn't weird at all." Tanya asked him.

"Well, every time we are having fun or relaxing in the park we were attacked. After all this years we got together and a lot of freaks attacked the planet and we had to fight again. It was strange that we didn't have to do the same thing today while we were with Michael."

"Jason is right. Maybe is because some of us have been a lot of time of duty or didn't spent much time as rangers like some others, but every time we were having fun we were attacked." Billy told them.

"Yeah. Remember the time we were here and when we drank a glass of water we were turned into punks and I asked Skull when we were going to went on a date?" Kim asked Billy since he was turned to.

"Of course I do. That and changing bodies with you was the most horrible experience in my life, no offence."

"None taken Billy. I think exactly the same thing about it."

"I think the worst thing was when they put a tapeworm on Tommy's food and then he was eating a lot even more than Bulk."

"Oh gross. I think that has to be the worst thing you have ever seen. I'm sorry that you had to experience that Kat." Kim told her while laughing.

"Don't worry Kim, it wasn't that bad. After all we got that thing out of him." Kat told her.

"Hey let's do something tomorrow." Trini suggested.

"What do you want to do?" Zack asked her.

"Well I guess we can go to the beach, the Youth Center, have a picnic here, and play some volleyball or basketball."

"That's an excellent idea. We can even spar. I haven't done that in a while and I miss it so much."

"I can cook some food for the picnic and the day on the beach if you guys want." Rocky added

"I guess we have a whole week to enjoy to ourselves" Kat said. While they were planning the entire thing they were going to do in the week Tommy's cell started to ring.

"Hey guy I'll come in a minute ok." When the others nodded he got up and answered his cell phone.

"Hello"

"_**Hey Tommy is Hayley. I call to know if you are Ok?"**_

"Hayley I'm ok, but why you ask?"

"_**Because I was watching the TV and there was a report of a massive attack to Angel Grove and since you are there I wanted to know if you went through it Ok."**_

"If I went through it Ok? What are you talking about Hayley?"

"_**Tommy, I'm not an idiot. I have spent a lot of my free time helping you and I have notice a lot of things that any other person don't see"**_

"And what are those things?"

"_**Well, you are always worried when there's an attack on Angel Grove. You hate injustice with all your heart. You are more mature than most people of our age; it's like if you grew up more than what it's expected from a teenager. You always think before acting something that not all the young people do."**_

"My parents live in Angel Grove as well as my friends so is normal if I'm worry about it. I hate injustice because it happened to me once, that same thing made me grew up and become more mature. That's why I always think before acting. I'm just a normal guy like everyone else."

"_**A normal guy? Like everyone else? Are you serious? You've got to be kidding me. You are everything but normal and you know it."**_

"What are you talking about?"

"_**Tommy, I know what you are or better yet what you were"**_

"And that is?"

"_**I know you are a Power Ranger."**_

"A Power Ranger? Hayley you are one of the most intelligent persons I know and you are telling me that I am a Power Ranger. Well I'm sorry for you but I'm not"

"_**But you were one"**_

"No I wasn't "

"_**Well I found a lot interesting artifacts in your apartment while I was getting the books I left there"**_

"What did you found?"

"_**Well I found some pictures of your team or I should say teams. I also found some interesting artifact that I think was the technology that allowed you to transform into a Ranger and by the looks of it, I guess is the one that made you the Red Ranger"**_

"Hayley put those things where they were and promise me that you are not going to tell anybody about it. Please promise me."

"_**Don't worry Tommy I promise but I want you to explain me the technology you guy used to use back when you were a ranger"**_

"I'm sorry but I can't"

"_**Why not?"**_

"Well that's because I don't know anything about that technology but I can arrange a meeting with the person who did it. He is actually interested in meeting you."

"_**Really? You would do that for me?"**_

"Of course Hayley. You have helped me a lot is the least I can do for you. You know what? If you want you can come here to Angel Grove so you can meet the rest of the team as well as person who made all the technology for the rangers."

"_**Are you sure about this Tommy?"**_

"Yes Hayley, I'm sure. So, what do you say?"

"_**YES! I'll be there in a couple of days. Thank you so much and again don't worry about anything your secret is safe with me."**_

"Thanks Hayley, bye" after that talk with Hayley Tommy went with the others.

"I have some news for you guys"

"What is it Handsome?" Kimberly asked him

"Hayley know I was a Power Ranger"

"WHAT?" was every ones reaction.

"Well guess she is smarter than what I though and she found about me being a ranger. I invite her to come to meet you guys and she wants to meet Billy and talk about the technology you used for the rangers."

"For me is Ok. Guess we have an Honorary Ranger" Billy said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well this is it. So Hayley knows but there's more than what she said.

I want to ask your opinion in something. As you know Kimberly is going to be a singer and I want you suggestions on what name she can have. Since most of the time Kim is a singer it has something to do with her spirit animal, I don't want the same I want your suggestions and I'm going to pick one of them and use it for the Fanfic.

I don't have a beta, so if one of you is interested please send me a message.

See you in the next chapter.


End file.
